


i've got a collar full of chemistry from your company

by queenofcheese



Series: the pretty lies, the ugly truth [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, just a little, they say 'fuck' a lot, with a condom, wrap it up kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcheese/pseuds/queenofcheese
Summary: John invites Alex over for breakfast. Except John doesn't have breakfast and just wants to see Alex.





	i've got a collar full of chemistry from your company

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. the title is from one of my fave p!atd songs and it has no other significance other than i was listening to it while i was writing.
> 
> 2\. i just came out to a family member as bi and i'm in like a dreamlike state of confusion so uhhh there's that.
> 
> 3\. this is probably gonna be the smuttiest thing i've ever written and probably will ever write with these two. i have very little practice with writing like this so this is probably gonna sound like really weird
> 
> 4\. you don't need to read the rest of the series to understand this but you really should cause this is the most amount of work i put into something

It started with a text like it almost always did.

 

 

_come over want you now_

 

_I'm busy. Give me like 30 mins_

 

_what part of now do you not understand_

 

_I just woke up. Chill_

 

_i'll make you breakfast_

(read 9:16 am)

* * *

 

It was 9:45 when Alex arrived. He actually did look like he just woke up. His hair was frizzy and unkempt and his face was a little flushed. He greeted John with a small smile and a yawn when he was let into the apartment. He pressed a small kiss on John's cheek before moving to nibble on his neck. "So, did you say you were making breakfast just to make me come over?" He purred. John shivered at his voice. It was soft and smooth but it still had the deep, raspy undertones of his morning voice. 

" _Mmph_. What if I told you I'm your breakfast?" John replied, gasping when Alex bit down harshly on his neck.

"Then I'd have to punish you for lying,"

"I wasn't lying, just didn't tell you the whole truth." He chuckled as Alex groaned lowly.

"Still counts as lying," Alex moved his hand to John's thigh, massaging it lightly. So close to where John needed it most. He leaned back into John's ear. "You need it, don't you," He teased lightly. "You need my hand pressed against your hard cock and bring you that hot, shuddering orgasm that you so desperately crave," John felt his face flush and his breath get heavier. Say what you will about the fucker, but he knew how to make John putty in his hands in less than 5 minutes. "Tell me you need it,"

"I need it," John gasped. " _Fuck_ , I need it bad." He felt Alex smirk against his face. Suddenly, he was pushed onto the couch and Alex was on top of him. His lips were captured in a hot kiss. Alex moved his hand to John's lower body, slipping his hand past his pajama pants and massaging the neglected area. John moaned into Alex's mouth causing him to pull away.

"I wanna hear you. Make so much fucking noise. _Mierda_." Alex groaned as he bucked his hips against John's.

"C-can't. My neighbors will complain," Alex bucked his hips again, causing John to breathily moan.

"Let them complain. I don't care. I need you so fucking bad." John's heart skipped a beat. Alex needed him. Sure, it was just meaningless sex but still. _Alex needed him._

* * *

 

"F-Fuck!" John moaned as Alex rubbed his finger over the tip of his leaking cock. "It's sensitive. Be careful," Alex wrapped his hand around the base of it and gently squeezed, reveling in the lewd noises coming from the submissive male. He slowly kissed his way down until he got down to John's thigh. He nibbled lightly, chuckling softly when he felt John's hips buck into his hand. He flashed a smile at John before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. He immediately felt John's hands grab his hair. He felt a small surge of pride run through him. It felt nice that he was the only one to only reduce John into a moaning mess like this. Alex moved to take more of John into his mouth. He felt the knot in his stomach grow from listening to the muffled moans and groans from the elder man. It wasn't long before John sputtered an " _I'm close, Fuck I'm so close..!_ " and gasped as Alex took his mouth off him and leaned back.

"Not yet," Alex whispered against his mouth before pulling him in for another kiss. "This is your punishment. You're not allowed to cum before I do."

"Te odio tanto, bastardo" John hissed.

"The more you complain, the longer I'll take." Alex sat back and reached into his pocket and flinched when he didn't feel anything. "I need a condom," John sighed and reached over to the small table he had next to the couch. He opened the drawer and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for and threw it at Alex.

"Hurry up before I change my mind and finish myself off." John huffed. He watched at Alex tore the condom with his teeth. "Am I supposed to find that sexy?"

"Most of my clients do. Guess you aren't one of them," Alex rolled the condom onto his own length. "Lube?"

"I don't fucking care just hurry up," John whined. He actually whined. Alex wished he had his phone on him so he could have recorded it. Alex pushed in haphazardly and winced at the pained noise John made. 

"Sorry, sorry. Does it hurt too much?" Alex questioned. After receiving a nod to keep going, he pushed the rest of himself in. " _Fuck_ , you're tight." He groaned when he felt John's hips buck slightly. 

It took them a little while to find a rhythm that suited both of their needs but when they did, it felt heavenly. Alex had buried his face into the crook of John's neck, muffling his own sounds of pleasure. The latter had dug his nails into Alex's back, creating small crescent moons. His other hand was stroking his throbbing member, bringing himself closer and closer to his peak. He tensed up and threw his head back when he felt Alex press on the special spot that made him cry out. "Al-ex. Please. Please. _Please_ " He began chanting like a mantra.

"Hold on. Shit. I'm close too" Alex murmured, stifling a groan when he felt John tighten involuntarily. He sped up his thrusts and nibbled on John's neck, focussing on the sensitive part near his collarbone. Alex needed John just as much as John needed him. They both needed that sweet, sweet release. It didn't take much until John was gasping and moaning and grabbing anything he could to hold him down. And Alex held him through it, cooing and hushing him as he increased his thrusts. It wasn't long until he was gone too, latching onto John's neck to keep himself quiet. 

They lay in a panting heap. The only movement was when Alex got up to get rid of the condom. It was quiet. A nice quiet, but quiet nonetheless. John reached over to check his phone. 10:02. He groaned, reaching down to pet Alex's head. Alex lifted his head to press a small kiss onto his fingers. "I want 2 eggs, 2 pieces of bacon, and a slice of toast," He murmured.

"What?"

"When you get up to cook, that's what I want."

"I told you, I'm your breakfast,"

"Well then," Alex sat up and smirked. "I'm still hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a closted, virgin, christian girl, i shouldn't be writing this. i should be reading my bible. i need to go to church and wash this sin off me aaaaaAAAAAAAAH
> 
> real talk though; tell me what i need to improve on bc i know this was shit.


End file.
